


Happy Futa train

by Voring_Chika



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, F/M, Face Punching, Futanari, Other, Tah srry got sleepy after the end gonna write more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 07:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15680592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voring_Chika/pseuds/Voring_Chika
Summary: Kanan shows Chika the thrills of sex.Weekly udated works of smut brought to you by yours truly.





	Happy Futa train

**Author's Note:**

> You are allowed to read this as long as your parent doesnt find out. Kidding, ha. Jokes aside I managed to finish this on short notice srry its extremrly shrt.

Kanan jugs the waistline of Chika’s pants, biting into her clammy flesh, smacking her smack ass dopey, worm hole, until her laim spams. Kanan spreads her ass wide, and steadily pushes her cock in. She laughs hysterically. “Kanan don’t-” Chika squeals indigiently when Kanan’s sweltering rod pushes against her pussy.

“You like it, don't you bitch?” Kanan gruffs her nails in Chika’s shitty hair, then slams her fist in the twat’s face. A face no twat would ever cucked.

Chika moaned like a raging cow, clawing the sheets right as Kanan’s festering dick cummed into her wonderzone pussy, yes wonder shitting delicious you’d fuck her also. Kanan plows into Chika all night long, and doesn't hesitate to throw in a little punch here and there.

Its a hard knock life.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapters 5K!!!! If you like this or as my name implies leave a comment


End file.
